Neighbor awkward
by Alissa Rosel
Summary: Oliver repoussa violemment un carton sur le plan de travail en bois de chêne, des bibelots se fracassèrent au sol mais il n'en eu cure à la place il attrapa la taille incroyable de sa petite-amie et l'assit dessus, il lui arracha pratiquement sa robe de soleil blanche et jaune la laissant en culotte de coton orange. Petite contribution pour la journée international de l'orgasme.


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Je voulais déjà vous remercier infiniment pour toute vos reviews sur '' Good For You '' je ne vous promet rien mais je vais essayée de vous écrire une petite suite pour vous faire plaisir.**

 **Alors j'avais dis que ça serait ma dernière histoire de l'année...eh bien j'ai mentis éhontément ! Hier matin en me levant j'ai vue sur FB que c'était la journée internationale de l'orgasme et voulant honoré cette journée, avec un jour de retard j'ai écrie ça, petit cadeau avant l'heure de noël aussi !**

 **Donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'histoire hein c'est juste une scène chaud bouillant la patate et marrante, ça se passe à Ivy Town quand ils emménagent là-bas.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

Oliver repoussa violemment un carton sur le plan de travail en bois de chêne, des bibelots se fracassèrent au sol mais il n'en eu cure et à la place attrapa la taille incroyable de sa petite-amie et l'assis dessus, il lui arracha pratiquement sa robe de soleil blanche et jaune la laissant en culotte de coton orange, sa bouche affamé alla prendre un mamelon durci et le suça avec passion, pinçant l'autre soutirant un vigoureux encouragement de la blonde sous lui.

Felicity détacha avec un certain désespoir le short de son petit-ami baissant son caleçon par la même occasion, elle ne tarda à prendre son érection à la base déjà bien dure en main, pompant avec force de haut en bas le faisant grogner comme un animal, elle adorait quand il était comme ça, si rude et brusque, la bouche d'Oliver quitta ses seins pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement contrastant avec la brutalité de leurs gestes, il enserra sa langue dans sa bouche et Felicity n'hésita pas à la mordre fermement si toute fois doucement, il gémit et claqua son nez contre le sien sa main venant tiré ses cheveux en arrière, leurs langues bougeant l'une contre l'autre pratiquant cette danse désormais familière.

Il lutta pour reprendre le contrôle du baiser mais la main taquine de sa petite-amie sur son sexe le déconcentrait fortement alors qu'elle pompait de plus en plus vite il l'arrêta parce que sinon il allait venir et il voulait venir en elle, il descendit sa bouche sur un sein et mordit la chair molle la fessant haleter de plaisir et douleur comme il savait qu'elle aimait, Oliver attrapa le tissu de sa culotte entre ses mains et le déchira sans regret appréciant le bruit de la déchirure, il lui écarta les jambes brusquement et caressa sa fente humide tout comme il savait qu'elle serait, elle était toujours prête sa parfaite petite-amie dans n'importe quel situation et ça l'excitait incroyablement, il trouva son clitoris et le massa entre deux doigts la faisant crié et rejeter sa tête blonde contre un meuble de cuisine.

Elle sentit le plaisir se répandre dans son ventre comme une traînée de poudre, ses mains allèrent agripper les fesses rebondit d'Oliver pour le pousser contre elle, Felicity posa des baisers mouillé frénétiquement sur sa gorge, mordillant sa pomme d'Adam, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent quand il appuya son pouce sur son nerf sensible lui faisant voir les étoiles l'espace d'un instant mais le plaisir s'arrêta soudainement et elle leva les yeux vers lui pour se plaindre sauf qu'il la retourna en une seconde sur son ventre avec seule la force d'un bras, elle serra ses jambes l'une contre l'autre le battement sourd de son centre presque insupportable pour trouver un peu de soulagement.

Caressant les magnifique fesses de sa petite-amie, il gifla une joue de façon ludique, Felicity l'insulta et lui ordonna de se dépêcher le faisant sourire il s'étonnerait toujours de l'impatience et la faim dévorante de sa petite-amie, Oliver embrassa son dos, léchant une bande de peau et soufflant dessus lui donnant la chaire de poule alors qu'elle frissonnait, ses deux mains écartèrent les cuisses tanné par le soleil, son regard tomba sur son sexe humide et gonfler de désir et son érection tressauta contre son ventre, les hanche de sa petite-amie se dandinèrent pour se rapprocher de lui et il mit sa main sur ses reins pour l'empêcher de bouger de l'autre il prit son érection à la base et entra le bout en elle, Oliver grogna en la sentant si chaude et mouillée d'un coup il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde, sa bouche s'ouvrant sous l'assaut de plaisir, il n'y avait rien de plus parfait qu'être en Felicity, la sensation détenait clairement les clefs du paradis, ses murs se resserrent autour lui comme si ils avaient peur qu'il parte ce qui risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt.

_ Oliver oui oui oui plus fort oui oh dieu !

La sueur coulant sur son dos Felicity gémit en serrant les pans du plan de travail, ses jointures devenant blanche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Oliver alla frotter son clitoris, son sexe allant de plus en plus vite en elle et de plus en plus fort, le bruit de chairs s'entre-choquant presque obscènement dans la cuisine, elle repoussa ses hanches contre lui en criant son prénom, ses coups de reins devenait erratique et désordonner signifiant qu'il allait venir d'une seconde à l'autre, le frottement se fit plus appuyer, il alla cogner en elle cette endroit magique et elle vient, l'extase lui faisant voir des petits points noir brillant, ses murs se serrèrent simultanément autour de lui et un coup de rein plus tard Oliver scandait son prénom au dessus d'elle, ses mains serrant presque trop fort ses hanches.

_ **Oh mon dieu!** Hurla une voix aiguë qui ne leurs appartenaient clairement pas. Oh mon dieu !

Plusieurs autres cris du genre firent sursauter le couple qui leva les yeux pour trouver quatre femmes d'âge moyen devant la porte de la cuisine complètement horrifier et choquer tenant des paniers en osier et des assiettes de porcelaine, Felicity hurla et se recula se cognant contre Oliver qui était toujours en elle semi-dure qui avait l'air sous le choc, et pour cause le pauvre jouissait encore, il trébucha et s'étala lamentablement au sol, elle marcha sur sa jambe perdant son équilibre elle tomba à son tour en criant d'horreur.

_ Oh seigneur nous sommes tellement désolées ! Oh mon dieu vous allez bien ?

_ Je vais appelée l'ambulance ! Vous vous êtes sans doute cassé quelque chose dans cette chute ! Laura passe moi mon portable tu veux ?

Des bruits de pas venant dans leurs direction réveilla Felicity de son choc et elle se releva brusquement trébuchant presque encore une fois sur le bras cette fois-ci de son petit-ami mais elle agrippa la poignée du meuble, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise n'en croyant pas sa vision, la bouche ouverte elle fixa les quatre femmes dans sa maison qui devaient être les mères aux foyer du quartier.

_ Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

_ ...oui oui je- je vais… bien… pas besoin d'appeler l'ambulance, dit-elle précipitamment en bégayant.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolées ma chère, la porte était ouverte nous avons toqué mais personnes ne répondait alors nous sommes entrées, je suis vraiment désolée, nous ne pouvions pas imaginer que vous… étiez _occuper…_ Grimaça la blonde en tailleur-pantalon, abasourdit.

Oliver gémit de douleur sur le sol et elle le regarda avec inquiétude mais sa mortification et son effroi s'amplifia quand elle rendit compte qu'elle était essentiellement nue devant ses nouvelle voisines en couinant elle se couvrit les seins heureusement le bas de son corps était couvert par les meubles de cuisines.

_ Vraiment nous sommes désolées-...nous voulions vous souhaitez la bienvenue dans le quartier avec de la nourriture fait maison, essaya d'expliqué vainement la plus rousse des quatre, son visage devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Nous ne nous serions pas permis autrement.

_ Oui et nous allons partir tout de suite pour que vous puissiez vous rhabillez, répliqua la brune apparemment nommé Laura avec un petit sourire entendu. Nous vous laissons les plats et les paniers sur la table...oh et j'organise un barbecue ce soir tout le quartier vient, vous êtes inviter, c'est à cinq heure !

Les quatre femmes partirent l'une après l'autre en chuchotant pas si discrètement entre elles sur ce qu'elles avaient vue avec excitation et Felicity avait envie de leurs hurler qu'elle entendait tout ce qu'elles disaient, une fois la porte bruyamment claqué et un '' à plus tard '' crié, la blonde se laissa tomber au sol sur Oliver qui arborait un air estomaqué presque comique, n'en pouvant plus elle éclata de rire nerveusement des larmes coulant ses joues, son ventre lui fit mal tellement elle rit.

_ On s'est fait attraper… comme des ados par des mères quarantenaires, continua-t-elle de rire hystériquement. J'ai mal Oliver… aide-moi… j'en peux… plus...

Oliver n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu quatre personnes entrant dans sa maison et qu'il avait trébucher comme un idiot mais pour sa défense il avait été entrain d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant, espérons que jamais personne ne soit au courant que le grand méchant justicier s'était fait avoir et prendre par des mères aux foyers, la honte !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'avait surpris au lit...ou plutôt sur le comptoir de la cuisine...quoi que il n'avait jamais été attraper sur un comptoir mais c'était quand il était Ollie, Oliver n'avait jamais été surpris et oui il ne fallait pas le dire à sa petite-amie mais dans sa tête il pensait toujours à lui à la troisième personne, ce n'est pas sa faute si il a plein d'identité différente.

Hum peut-être que le coup à la tête était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait en faite.

Jetant un regard sur Felicity riait toujours comme une malade sur le sol à coté de lui et qui lui demandait de l'aider, il se demanda brièvement si elle était devenue folle et se releva douloureusement en s'asseyant sur son coxis tout aussi douloureux, Oliver se pencha et pinça son nez, un adorable grognement de cochon sorti de sa bouche et il sourit en posant son front contre elle, ses épaules se mettant à trembler de rire.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'à peine arriver on fait déjà parler de nous comme jamais, on a mit du piment des leurs vies monotone ?

_ J'imagine déjà nos surnoms ainsi que les chuchotements et Oliver ?

_ Ouais ?

_ Je ne serais pas Gabrielle Solis !

_ Qui ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils cherchant qui diable était cette femme.

_ Tu sais Gabrielle de Desperate Housewives, la série ?

_ Connais pas !

_ Tu n'as aucune excuse cette série était déjà là avant l'île, réprimanda Felicity en tapotant son torse de son index. Toi et moi allons passer du temps devant la télévision chéri !

Il ne comptait pas regarder la télévision quand sa magnifique et sexy petite-amie était à ses cotés mais il lui dit oui pour la rendre heureuse, Oliver recula et prit la robe de Felicity lui mettant sur la tête d'où elle passa ses bras dans les brettelles spaghetti, elle lui tendit son caleçon et son short.

_ J'arrive pas croire qu'on se soit fait attraper, nous, ex justiciers !

_ Ne m'y fait pas pensé, fulmina-t-il en frottant son front puis il réfléchit. Avoue quand même que leurs têtes étaient à mourir de rire.

_ Sur le coup c'était mortifiant mais putain ce que c'était drôle et… oh des muffins aux pépites de chocolat… beurk c'est des raisins secs !

Roulant des yeux Oliver sourit et pensa que finalement ils allaient s'amuser.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer, n'oubliez pas de me le dire ça me fera plaisir, cette fois-ci c'est la dernière de l'année, bonne fête et bonne année !**

 **A bientôt en 2017 !**


End file.
